Weeeeird Science!
Decepticon Message: 2/40 Posted Author Energon Cascade Weaponry May 12 2014 Airlift ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ <> Airlift appears, standing in front of what appears to be vats of energon, most of which is shifting colors in a surprisingly unstable way. "This is Airlift!" the Unicronian says unnecessarily. Who else has four arms and is a mad scientist in the medbay. I mean, plenty of mad scientists, but only one four armer. He raises up a small device for display and says, "I have been studying and experimenting with the research that was obtained from the Autobot's Firebase, research created by Dr. Freukenstein. Using his theoretical energon increasing research, I have developed a weapon system that affects the radiant isotope of energon, causing the affected energon to rapidly propogate. Of course, rapidly propogated energon is highly unstable.." <> "I am in need of brave warriors to receive prototype components to modify their systems with this new technology. It is a short procedure, and then we will be able to sortie against the Autobot's and test the systems in the field!" <> Workshop - Darkmount(#12000Rnt) - Polyhex White cement tile floors complete with floor drains mark this room as a maintenance space even before you see all the machine tools. Toolchests and workbenches are mounted on the walls, with the center of the room left open for access to the lifts and hoists. Air hoses for pneumatic tools hang in reels from the ceiling, easily accessable from any part of the room, and at several points along the rear wall there are connections for fuel, coolant and welding gas hoses. Contents: Airlift's Office Abolition II Demo Kit Backbone Obvious exits: Out leads to Atrium - Darkmount. <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "This is Airlift, I have prepared the medical bay for surgery to implant my energon cascade weaponry upgrades into the systems of brave warriors of the Empire for testing. If you wish to volunteer to assist with the research, please come to medical bay for a briefing at once." Blast Off has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Do you have to be sober for the operation?" Decepticon> Airlift says, "No..in fact, it might help. Bring a cask." Standing off to one end of the medical bay, Airlift has already got things set up. Looks like he expected twice as many to turn out for his impromptu upgrade sessions, but even so, he seems happy to see anyone arriving. "Please..everyone come in and have a seat..we'll give any stragglers a moment.." he says as he motions to the chairs before a large display screen. He's even set out a selection of enercheeses and wine for people to enjoy while they wait, and during the 'presentation'. On the screen are computer rendered animations of a new weapon system, dubbed 'The Energon Cascade' in action. It looks as though the weapon, when it strikes an enemy, causes some sort of cascade effect that detonates their energon. Insidious. After a while, Airlift moves to draw the meeting to order by way of clearing his throat, "I suppose this is what we'll be moving forward with.. First, I would like to thank you all for coming. It is, of course, incredibly important to the advancement of technical services that people are willing to take the risks involved with field testing systems once they've been tested in the labs. You join a proud and noble tradition of service to the Empire this day, and I salute you!" And indeed, he does so! He actually salutes fairly well. An entire plate has just up and vanished. This is clearly none other than the work of Chopshop!... Who's eating the cheese, while sitting on a chair and leaning on the chair in front of him. Its obvious why the Insecticon is here, of course, to steal the weapon. And hey, if they're giving stuff it to him for free, who's he to argue? Plus there's some things he sort of would like some additional firepower for... Insecticon hive things. Blast Off enters the room, looking haughty and disdainful (as per his usual). No, he's not sure he wants anything to do with Airlift and his experimental weapons. But he had said he's look into them, and so here he is. Though whether he will actually volunteer remains to be seen. He immediately heads over to the wine bar upon spotting it, and begins sampling some of the enercheeses while enjoying a nice glass of wine. This puts him in a better mood already. He makes sure to grab several pieces so that Chopshop doesn't just steal them /all/, as well as a big, full glass of wine. Which- taking another look at Chopshop, he considers how long that wine might stick around- and downs most of the glass quickly so that he can fill it right back up again. Ah- there, better. And so he watches the video, then looks calmly over to Airlift. "...And WHY should we agree to this, IF we decided to do so? I am admittedly still... undecided." Airlift smiles at that, "I'm glad you ask that Blast Off!" he says in his smooth salesman impersonation..it seems that, despite how much he talks about disapproving of Swindle, he's not above using Swindle's own used car salesman tactics in order to achieve his goals. He motions to the screen behind him and pushes a button on his controller with one of several free hands. "You can see here just what the Energon Cascade is, but the pictures aren't quite as clear as a real demonstration is.." he muses as he motions to the screens, which switches over to a live video of just what the weapon does. It looks like one of the gumbies who had fled from battle at Nova Cronum had volunteered as a 'test subject'. He's chained up. The weapon fires, and a beam lances out, striking the chest of the test subject. "As you can see..the weapon has no effect on a perfectly healthy unit.." he says, as he motions to the screen where indeed nothing has happened. "However..that is because the energon is, inherently, shielded by the relay units which distribute it throughout our forms. Now.." he advances the feed to a point where there's a long gash that looks suspiciously like a claw mark across the test subject's chest. He's bleeding energon now, and the weapon fires again. This time, the results are..spectacular.. The Energon on the mech's chest starts to sparkle and smoke, before burning off of the chest as the mech starts to shake and writhe, before all at once he explodes, blasting apart into dozens of pieces and leaving a smoking mess. "When Energon is exposed and then struck by the Energon Cascade weapons, it creates a chain reaction which serves to instantly destabilize and detonate the energon throughout the targets superstructure.. As you can see, the potential of this weapon is extreme. Since all we would have to do would be to achieve the most basic of injuries upon a target..for example the DJD..before the weapon would be able to render them completely offline." Chopshop just watches Airlift's display with a slight chitter. As an Insecticon he's pretty good at causing biting wounds that would cause the wound this would use... But that's so he can eat the unlucky victim. Blowing them up? Not good for eating. Chopshop still wants that weapon to steal, though, so he reamins, leaning back in the chair proper now. Blitzwing emerges from The Steel Balloon. Blitzwing has arrived. Blast Off watches all this, but continues to look rather unimpressed... up until Airlift mentions the DJD, and the hoped for effects on the mechs of his nightmares. The Combaticon pauses in mid-wine-sip. Slowly, he turns his head to look at the Reaver. "....Sign me up." Airlift smiles at Blast Off, "I'm glad you feel that way.." he says cheerfully, motioning over to the four tables laid out side by side already. They are each equipped similarly, and each one has a sealed, transparent case on it in which one of the prototype energon cascade weapon systems is visible. They look incredibly shiny, pulsing with a strange energon signature and seeming almost to promise death and distruction to be the servants of those who wield them. "In fact, I had hoped you would be one of my volunteers, the first table is already calibrated based upon your technical readouts, and the weapon has been calibrated to your systems already.." he says confidently. He's worked on Blast Off enough, he OUGHT to know how to set up a weapon system for him. Looking towards Chopshop, "Table three was prepared specifically with miniaturization in mind..the weapon should be the easiest to shunt into subspace as part of transformation, and should provide the most utility to an insecticon. I had hoped a representative of the hive would be amongst the volunteers.." He smiles cheerfully. The cases are locked, chopshop won't be able to steal the weapon yet..he'll have to wait for installation. Buzzsaw arrives from the Atrium - Darkmount. Buzzsaw has arrived. Locked cases? They'd almost get a scoff. Chopshop would either laser into it, or just steal the entire case to open later. But, well, he's being nice. "So who's the test target for these ones?" Chopshop asks. Of course there's going to be a test target. There's a flutter of wings, the soft whine of engines powering down for the sake of gliding, and with little else to announce an arrival, Buzzsaw flits into the workshop (who opens doors for him, anyway?) to alight on Blast Off's shoulder. Nothing said. He just settles in and takes stock of everything, and everyone, in proximity. Blast Off listens and nods. "Well... you are wise to desire someone with my skill set- and firepower." The Combaticon moves to the aforementioned table and runs his hand along the weapon, studying it. Then he picks it up and inspects it more closely. That's about the moment a condor alights on one of his brown shuttle shoudlers. There's a small twitch, as he reacts as he usually does to someone touching him- with annoyance. He glares at Buzzsaw, but he's almost getting used to this by now anyway. Plus, he has a fair bit of wine in him now. "....Yes?" Airlift doesn't miss a beat at the new arrival(s) as he continues to present the information on the weapon system. "So as you can all see, the potential destructive output of the Energon Cascade System is well worth the effort put into developing it. More importantly for you, I'm sure you're all asking 'well what's involved in it'?" he muses, looking around, to be certain that everyone is indeed asking this question now. "Well I'm glad you ask!" He pushes the button and the scene advances on the powerpoint. The Energon Cascade System makes use of a previously untapped carrier wave that resonates with the forms of energon that we use for fuel on a daily basis. This carrier wave excites the particles of the energon, which creates a self replicating wave form that ripples through the energon systems of a target. Because the excitement of the energon molecules creates an identical wave form to the original carrier wave, it provides for a powerful means by which even the largest targets may be damaged effectively, or the most well shielded." He smiles, "After all, the one universal truth is the energon in our bodies.." He brings up the next slide which is an image of Testerbot Nine, who has been opened up and an energon cascade system installed in him. "More importantly than the simple addition of the weapon, use of an energon cascade system creates a harmonic vibration in the energon systems of the carrier unit. This harmonic vibration serves as a dampener for the carrier wave that causes the explosive dissolution of molecular cohesion in energon. Effectively, having the weapon is in and of itself a shield against the weapon. Making this an even more important advancement in Decepticon weaponry.." Chopshop is noting all of this, he's one of the most technically minded Insecticons. On the other hand, he takes a bit of a glance around the room, taking note of two certain Decepticons he's sure won't have any idea. He remains sitting for the moment, letting Blast Off be the first test subject. He's more expendable, after all! Buzzsaw gives Blast Off a glance, and a blink, before his shoulders roll in a faint shrug... or... maybe he just did not offer a response at all and was merely folding his wings while attention turned towards Airlift's presentation. "Airlift, not to intrude or interrupt what appears to be a spectacular display of direction and focus, but this room has been cleared as I requested, yes?" It is a sincere question. Though, he is almost certain what the answer will be that affirms faith well placed. "And what is the largest subject to be tested thus far to confirm desired results?" Blast Off raises an optic ridge. "A weapon that does damage but is shielding FROM damage?" The fragile shuttleformer would be nigh-unstoppable with a weapon like THAT. HA, take THAT, DJD!!!! We'll see who is scared NOW, mwahahahaha! He glances at Buzzsaw again, then looks to Airlift. It's a good question. Then he returns to looking at the weapon and imagining ending his nightmares for once and for all..... "Of course Buzzsaw," Airlift immediately replies, "the monitoring systems are completely disabled, meaning that it would be impossible for anyone to access our internal feeds in order to use something to misrepresent the facts of the empire, in order to undermine the leadership further." He nods, approving the move completely, "the systems may of course be brought back online by Intelligence, command or ranking officers of MSE of course, but it will provide what we need for the moment. I would be able to accomplish more permanent solutions with higher access priveleges.." The screen flips over to respond to the other question, displaying theoretical data, "unfortunately, as I have stated, the systems have yet to be field tested. That's the purpose of this installation..I need to find units to take the systems into the field and put them to use against new targets to find out just how far the carrier wave can flow in the field. The system has been tested in the lab with excellent results, but there's only so much you can do in the lab..as you know." Buzzsaw nods curtly as he thinks for a moment. "Theoretics are fine and well, but I agree that a field test is what may indeed be needed to finalize this venture." He clicks his beak and, once more, looks everyone over. "I would submit myself as a proper test platform. Aside from the fact I can slip into enemy lines unnoticed to test the device, the constant feed sent to Soundwave ensures all data is collected regardless of the outcome. Moreover, I challenge anyone to find a better quality camera footage when we watch everything crumble." He chuckles softly. There's a chitter of acknowledgement from Chopshop as this all goes down. Finally, he nods. "I'll be in for this." Plus, hey, free weapon to assist with matters involving things mechs who aren't in Command or are Insecticons shouldn't know about. "Most Excellent Buzzsaw, I appreciate your willingness to assist.." he smiles cheerfully, "indeed, there are four units prepared. I have already installed a fifth unit into my own weapon systems, as I would never ask another to test a weapon I was not willing myself to test.." He taps a panel on his chest and it opens up, revealing that indeed, one of the energon cascade systems is installed inside the reaver's own chassis. It closes again and he motions to the tables. "Buzzsaw, the second table would probably be the best fit for your systems.." he offers, motioning Chopshop to the third table. Then he moves away from his displays and over to the tables, starting to pull out various energon feeds and such. As each of them moves to a table, Airlift will hook them up one by one to the table's life support systems before running full diagnostic scans and making certain they are at top performance before the surgery commences. Combat: Airlift runs a diagnostic check on Blast Off Combat: Airlift runs a diagnostic check on Buzzsaw Combat: Airlift runs a diagnostic check on Chopshop Blast Off finishes looking at the weapon, placing it back down on the table for now. Finishing his second wine glass, he heads back to the table to pour a third. Provided Chopshop hasn't stolen the bottle. "Agreed. When do you expect to begin?" Airlift answers that question, plus some others he was about to ask. Hmm. Seeing he's about to be made into a petro-Guinea Pig, he downs the third glass, then heads to the table... comfortably numb by this point. ...He hopes. But it's worth it if he can take out the DJD..... Blitzwing saunters into the room, either drunk or on the brink of death. Actually, more like both. The triplechanger leaks energon through various joints and armor seams, though the color of the stuff has been diluted. Has he drank that much? Did I just type that question in seriousness? In any event the triplechanger arrives, announcing himself all the same with a single, painfully long belch. He drops an empty keg that he had been carrying around on to the ground, which clangs with a resounding gong across the medbay as if to punctuate his uncouth entrance. "The Pit's goin' on in here?" Chopshop hasn't stolen the bottle: Buzzsaw is around, and the Insecticon knows better than to steal under the beak of one of Soundwave's minions. Chopshop walks over and just awaits the installation... And then Blitzwing shows up. There's a slight chittering giggle from Chopshop, he'll leave this to Buzzsaw or Blast Off. Buzzsaw looks over Blitzwing as he settles on the suggested workbench. "You are broken. Let medical see to you and then questions can be answered. Where is Astrotrain?" He leaves it at that, settling himself in for...whatever process this is courtesy Airlift. Blitzwing hacks up a viscous puddle of something in between blood and beer while making his way in to the bay to receive appropriate treatment. "That clown? Pfft. Probably on a shelf in a toy store right now being sold as a scale model of himself." Blast Off is just trying to settle in for some unpleasant tinkering to already complicated and delicate systems when there's a loud, uncouth belch which instantly annoys him. Well, not as much as it might otherwise, given that he's already had three glasses of wine- but still- REALLY NOW. He knows who it is, though, without even having to look. "Blitzwing, there are delicate operations going on here, that's what. Do please be quiet...ish." Airlift looks up as Blitzwing arrives, "Ahh Blitzwing..please, why don't you come over and use this table here.." he says as he pats the fourth of his 'upgrade' tables. He pulls out an energon feed and waits, helpfully assisting Blitzwing onto the table and hooking him up to the pain and motion numbing life-support energon feed if he comes over. Blitzwing shrugs without putting any second thought into the matter. "Whatever," he offers as he drunkenly flops onto the table. Chopshop chitters again at Blitzwing. "I could find him. Where'd you lose him?" Okay, he's probably going to steal Astrotrain as a private cargo ship, but hey, at least act nice. Once Blitzwing is settled into place, Airlift moves down the line, assisting the others up onto the tables and hooking them up to energon feeds. Chopshop comes first, at table three, before he moves to table two and connects Buzzsaw, then Blast Off at the first table. "What..everyone heard him volunteer. There'd be a recording, but the monitoring systems are dark at the moment.." he grins wickedly...hey, he's not the first doctor to experiment on the inebriated. He switches on all of the energon feeds, which will keep everyone awake and lucid, but very calm and very immobile, so long as nothing goes wrong. "Now then..if anyone has any questions at any point in the procedure, please feel free to ask.." he says before motioning to Backbone, "See to Blitzwing please, I'll begin with Blast Off and Buzzsaw.." he says to the assistant. Moving over to Blast Off, he wastes no time at all in pressing release mechanisms and stripping off a large portion of Blast Off's torso armor, exposing the workings beneath. There are plenty of 'upgrade compartments' in most transformers bodies, and it seems Airlift has identified these as the simplest integration method for the test weapon systems. He exposes one on Blast Off before moving down to Buzzsaw. The condor will be more difficult, due to his size, lacking in upgrade compartments. Instead, he opens up access ports on the condor's form, where the systems will tie in. "Buzzsaw, your weapon system will, necessarily, be externally mounted partially. It will shunt automatically to subspace when you engage your engines at top speeds, or when you transform.." he explains before moving down to Chopshop, who gets shelled like a bug. "Ahh..and Chopshop, you will need to run a special subroutine when the system integrates, to initialize the micronization processes built in. It should be fully compatible with your size shifting though.." Buzzsaw nods curtly. "You will find the weapon-sled to be suitable for whatever work and modifications are required of it. I can even leave my standby sled for further work if it is so required in your studies." Wait, spare? Did he steal one from Laserbeak? ... probably. But there's plenty to go around, because Beakers still has one. "Perhaps remove one of the twin mortar cannons and use the hardmount for your purposes, which will retract suitably within the sled for high-speed maneuvering." Blitzwing produces a six-pack from subspace and guzzles down a beer while he gets internally rearranged. Chopshop just nods to Airlift as he approaches. "Pass the details along, and I'll do what I can". Which is understand it and make sure that's all that's doing, don't want certain folks putting things he doesn't want in him. "Then we'll just find a target and test, yes?" Blast Off is again glad he's starting to feel a bit of a buzz, too, as Airlift strips away large chunks of armor. He lies (mostly) still, letting the medic do his job. The fact that Airlift is going to experiment on a drunk Blitzwing causes a blink, but then he just decides to ignore it and mkae sure he doesn't get too drunk himself. Airlift smiles at Buzzsaw, "It should fit without requiring any other weapons systems to be removed Buzzsaw, the system is quite compact as you can see.." he says, "but yes, I figure that the weapon sled is the most likely mount. And I think I still have one of the sleds in my office somewhere in fact.." he muses. Then glancing at Chopshop he says, "Details are still classified..pending command approval of release." He moves on down the line and, since Blitzwing is mostly repaired, goes ahead and opens up one of the upgrade compartments on the triplechanger. "Ah, you might want to go light on that. It usually interacts badly with the table feeds.." he warns Blitzwing with regards to the six pack he's guzzling. Then he moves away and back to the first table. A remote is deployed and begins hovering, recording the procedure, "for scientific reasons, I'll need this one Buzzsaw. The systems are local only, it's not on the mainframe, and will remain on my private storage..but installations of experimental equipment are, by Imperial Law, to be recorded for evaluation.." The drone hovers around recording Airlift who states to it, "First test subject is volunteer Blast Off, acting Commanding Officer of Aerospace division, Member of Combaticons. Subject is arm portion of unit designation Bruticus. Energon systems read nominal response to flow regulation.." he says to the drone, before withdrawing the weapon system and inserting it into the upgrade compartment. "I'll begin by integrating the system into Blast Off's own energon relay systems, but the system will remain offline until the installation is complete.." he narrates, his hands working to deftly do just that. "The Energon Cascade System requires a concentrated energon conversion chamber, which is built in at the top of the device here.." he says, hooking it up. "Energon molecules are excited in the containment chamber, which relays the carrier wave harmonics to the weapons systems in the form of excited energon pulses travelling through these relays.." he hooks them up next. Blitzwing continues to drink beer. You may now monologue. Buzzsaw nods curtly, though the cameras are given a critical look. "Just be sure to submit the proper files to the department. I should very much like to review everything in more thorough detail, and I may even perhaps be able to push the decision to command." He nods slowly, checking his own sled to make sure there's a few upgrade points available for the weapon to mount properly. There's a slow beeping from the unit installed in Blast Off's chassis, and Airlift looks down to it. "Err..don't mind that.." he says as he reaches down and taps something..the beeping stops. Not ominous at all. He continues hooking things up as he says, "Now then. Blast Off, I want you to engage channel one-one-eight-five on your weapons relay systems. Please don't accidentally fire the weapon, I'd prefer not to have to clean up medbay.." he says..routing the output of the Energon Cascade System into Blast Off's primary weapons array. "Now then, the Energon Cascade System is a charge based system..it cannot be fired often, as it requires time to build the carrier wave harmonics between shots, by recompressing and reexciting the energon. You'll find that it's most effective when deployed after the fighting has begun in earnest, when the enemy is already showing damage. Remember, there must be exposed energon for the weapon to be effective.." he explains. He moves over to Buzzsaw and begins to hook the smaller version of the system into the combat sled, leaving Blast Off 'charging'. He follows the same routine, narrating a repeated process for hooking up the basic systems. "Now..I'm patching the weapon in so that it will provide a carrier wave overlay to your existing weapon systems. As such, it should be useable in your main weapon systems, simply route the output to your weapon as you might a booster system output.." he provides by way of functional explanation as he works on the condor. Above the four tables, a screen flickers to life, demonstrating how one might deploy the attack on an injured enemy. "I stress that the enemy must have sustained injury already.." he reminds again as he works. Buzzsaw listens to the instructions on use intently as they are relayed to Blast Off. Exposed energon should hardly be an issue in his case...and he even goes so far as to give the blades on the leading edges of his wings a once-over before retracting them. "I wonder what would happen if it were to be deployed internally..." Blast Off blinks. Wait, what? He looks up at Airlift, but... there isn't really much he can do at the moment anyway. Then the medic instructs him to engage a channel of his weapon relay systems. He huffs slightly. "Please, as if I'd be so careless. I am a *professional*, after all...." That's about the moment he DOES accidentally discharge the weapon, given those three glasses of wine, but he does manage to catch himself in time. Then the sniper nods. "I see. Yes, I shall wait until I see the energon dripping from their bodies." There's a number of foes he'd like to try this out on... they might be warmup, and the DJD the final Boss level. Buzzsaw's question does get a concerned glance, however. "Yes... what if I should happen to get hit? Unlikely, obviously. But... sometimes those Autofools get lucky... This isn't going to trigger some kind of chain reaction, is it?" Buzzsaw glances at Blast Off. "If you get hit, then hopefully someone observes. I am more interested about diving through someone's armor plating to get into their core vitals and unleashing it... The potential devastation is worth witnessing." "Bad things™" is Airlift's response to that proposal. "I actually would not advise it Buzzsaw." He flips over to a previous video display, the one where the barely more than a drone was detonated with the weapon. "As you can see here," he says as he changes the view to a series of monitors floating in the energon stream of the unit being hit with the weapon. The video goes to frame-by-frame slow motion, showing how the energon cascade rips through the energon flow in a flash of purple energy, destabilizing the energon which seems to glow much brighter for a moment before ripping apart the unit with a cataclysmic series of detonations, "the effects of the weapon are fairly spectacular.." He moves over to Chopshop, and begins to work on the insecticon. "I cannot stress enough the dangers I feel you would be placing yourself in if you were to internally breach a Transformer and then trigger the Energon Cascade detonation while within their systems. Not to mention that, should that many points of entry be presented for the energon cascade to rebound into your own systems, I'm not certain that the dampener effect would be enough to override the carrier wave. You might indeed set off your own energon systems in such an attack.." He has to be more careful with Chopshop's installation and addresses his floating camera drone, "due to the insecticon's specialized feeding systems as well as his miniaturization protocols, the energon cascade system must shunt considerable portions of itself into subspace when not in use..the system is set to provide it's own internally reserved energon resorvoir for setting up harmonix wavelengths, to help lessen the impact of those systems.." Glancing back towards Blast Off, "as I said, the system automatically creates a counter signal that keeps it from affecting your own systems. Enemy fire will have no more or less effect than it has always had upon your systems." Chopshop chitters as his installation is worked on, but he does take note of these comments. This is something he was a bit concerned about, but does give him some ideas, at least. Mainly using this thing from as far away as possible. Buzzsaw chuckles in amusement. "How fortunate I tend to pass straight through my foes, rather than simply getting stuck inside them." He muses for a moment or two more, though, but nothing further is said about the proposed devastation it could bring... certainly, he has more than a few ideas in his head. But the condor is content to fall silent for the time being. Blast Off looks over Buzzsaw. "...What's THAT supposed to mean?" Then he looks to Airlift again. "So this WILL trigger a chain reaction? If I get blown up, I shall be VERY cross.... are you saying tht if my armor is breeched, I am going to wind up like that drone? ...That's it..." He begins grabbing at the various cables and feeds attached to his system, trying to unplug them. "...I do not enjoy being... *exploded*. Go find some other test subject..." Though, given his state (and all the wine he's drunk)... he's not finding it easy to do any unplugging at the moment. "No one ever listens..I just said that it's designed so that you WON'T get blown up Blast Off..jeeze. You are in no more or less danger from enemy fire than you were before the system was installed. I am simply saying that standing inside something detonating from a carrier wave might be enough to overload the system, so I don't suggest you go crashing yourself into Omega Supreme and turning it on or something.." He shakes his head. A little datapad deploys from his lower left arm, and he punches some keys to increase the immobilization fluid feed into Blast Off's energon. Blast Off keeps waving the cables away feebly, but the immobilization fluids quickly do their work and his hands slowly cease their frenetic flailing and begin to drift down again. "I... just... " Violet optics blink sluggishly, as he starts getting sleepy. "No.... ex-exploshionz..." Then he stares at the ceiling for a moment, and could swear it's starting to spin a bit. Kind of like the stars. ...Pretty. There's a chittery chuckle from Chopshop as Blast Off starts panicking. "I think he's had a bit too much wine to drink" is all the Insecticon really has to say at this situation. Once he's certain Blast Off can't get up and flee for safety, Airlift moves on down to the next and last table, picking up the final weapon unit and beginning installation within Blitzwing. The triple changer's transformation systems are far more complex than most typical transformers, but compared to the micronization systems of the tape and insecticon, and the gestalt combination systems required for Blast Off to integrate with Bruticus, it's not particularly a more difficult operation than the previous three have been. He hooks the system into place before running an additional diagnostic on Blitzwing's systems, checking that all damage has been recuperated. Once he's done, he glances back at Blast Off, "not like he was gonna get that thing out of there without a medical degree and four hands anyway.." he muses as he closes Blitzwing up. Walking away from Blitzwing's table he nods approvingly as he looks over the readouts from each table, "the weapon is integrating appropriately into your systems. It will need a full rest cycle to build system links with your other weapon systems, the system is automated and will handshake with your onboard weapons systems on it's own.." he explains to them as he goes over to Blast Off's table and closes the Combaticon up. Once Blast Off is closed up, he unhooks the energon feeds and brings the shuttle back to full online status slowly, turning his back and heading over to where Buzzsaw is, bringing him online as well. Buzzsaw is...motionless through it all, and quite calm about it. Either the laced energon had no effect, or he was entirely undisturbed by the notion of being rendered immobile by it... it's truly difficult to say in this particular case. As he is brought online, the condor starts to run through his system checks to make sure everything is operating as it should, and to study the new weapon systems integrated into his sled. Blast Off gets brought back to functional, online status and his optics shine a bright violet again. He lies there for a moment, equilibrating. Then proceeds to try to get up, which brings a sharp jolt of pain. Ow. He pinches the bridge of his nose- with what is basically a headache. It's probably brought on by numerous systems recalibrations combined with too much engex. Ow. Slowly, he just folds back down and lies there, staring at the ceiling some more. Meanwhile Blitzwing is passed out and won't remember any of this. It's going to be interesting when he wakes up. Chopshop , like Buzzsaw, didn't need to move and just let it happen. Internally he's just waiting for everything to link up to give this all a test. However, all that matters is he's gotten the weapon, and didn't need to just outright steal it. Airlift brings Chopshop back online to full functionality, and cuts the energon feeds to the unconscious Blitzwing, shaking his head as he walks back to the others. He passes a scanner over Blast Off and then plugs a device into the Combaticon's neck, recalibrating his sensor systems to effectively kill the headache for the shuttleformer. "Feeling better?" he asks as he finishes doing so. Patting Blast Off's shoulder he moves away and collects the floating camera drone, tucking it away into his storage compartment. "Now then, Buzzsaw, Blast Off, if either of you identify any likely targets for testing these systems in the near future..please..I would love to be able to gather field data as soon as possible. Recalibrations and modifications will, assuredly, be required to make them fully field deployable..such is the scientific process.." he smiles then, "In the meantime, please, feel free to rest here in the medical bay and enjoy the last of the enerwine and enercheeses.." he motions to the table upon which they sit. Buzzsaw nods curtly. "Consider it done. I shall send someone to fetch wine and cheeses for my quarters while I work." Satisfied his systems are operable and safe for flight, he takes to the air to flit his way out of the medbay... Probably to scout out targets. Chopshop chitters as he is released, heading out with a nod. "We'll see what happens. Might have a target in mind" he says. Once unnoticed, though, one of those wines just mysterious vanishes with the Insecticon... Blitzwing has left. Blitzwing heads back to OOC-Land. Blast Off finally relaxes as Airlift provides pain relief. After a lot of pain and/or stress, the sudden lack of tension is most welcome. In fact, the relief is enough for him to begin feeling drowsy again. But he attempts to stay awake. "....Yes." With some effort, he finally braces his hands against the sides of his medtable and pushes himself up to a sitting position. "Very well. I can... think of several. But... I shall collect my thoughts and ...get back to you." He nods to Airlift, then moves over to the table containing refreshments. He *almost* reaches for another wine glass, but thinks better of it, though he does take a few last enercheeses. Another nod to the medic, and he makes his way to the door... just fractionally less coordinated as usual, but it will pass eventually.